


Dream a Little Dream

by Emony



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 05 February 2007

The first dream happened the night before his High School teacher asked the class if they'd started thinking on what happens next. No, that's a lie. The first dream happened when he was four months old, but he doesn't remember it. So, we'll go with the one in High School.

_Dad on the ground. A paper cup falling. A feeling of dread._

What happens next?

He started thinking. _Leave before they can leave you._

The dream kept on. For months. On and on. It put even more space between him and his father. It made him believe. _Leave before they can leave you._

He left. Stanford. A new start. The dream finally stopped. He thought that meant it wouldn't happen.

He lived.

Then the dream started again. Only it was different. This time it was Jess.

_The ceiling. The blood. The flame._

What happens next?

Dean arrived. _Leave before they can leave you._

He took the chance. He could come back. Maybe this one break could change things.

This time it didn't stop. Not even after it came true.

What happens next?

Find Dad. Always.

The first night they see their dad the dream, yes; that one, happens again.

What happens next?

Ignore it. There's nothing he can do. Nothing anyone can do. Maybe it won't happen. Sometimes they don't. Ignore it. Even if he knows that this one is different. Like with Jess. Like with the one he doesn't remember.

He's vulnerable when we're around. _Leave before they can leave you._

This time it stops. After it came true.

What happens next?

He doesn't have another one of those dreams again. Until the last one.

Until last night.

This time it was Dean. _Leave before they can leave you?_


End file.
